


Kahinaan

by mooglecharm (morphaileffect)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, Gladio wins! Kind of, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Romantic Comedy, Swearing, Tagalog poetry, Tsuntsun Ignis
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/mooglecharm
Summary: Mahigit dalawang dekada ring pinaghirapan ni Ignis na isaayos ang kanyang tindig, pananalita at maging pag-iisip. Buo ang loob niyang maging di tulad ng karamihan, na maging tulad ng talim ng pinakapinong punyal.Pero tulad ng lahat ng tao, at lahat ng sandata, may isa siyang kahinaan...[English translation available! See notes]
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Kahinaan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaofolives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofolives/gifts), [Ulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/gifts).



> Inspired by a Twitter conversation with liv, ulan and amitiel - whom i would gift this fic to, as well, but i think a translation may make for a better gift, in this case!
> 
> Poem is ["Kahit Saan"](https://www.tagaloglang.com/tagalog-love-poem/) (whoa, i didn't realize it was so close to the title of the fic! nice :D) by prolific Tagalog poet Jose Corazon de Jesus, also known as Huseng Batute. Thanks to liv for finding it!

Hindi madaling tanggalan ng poise si Ignis.

Sadya yun.

Mahigit dalawang dekada rin niyang pinaghirapang isaayos ang kanyang tindig, pananalita at maging pag-iisip. Buo ang loob niyang maging di tulad ng karamihan, na maging tulad ng talim ng pinakapinong punyal.

Pero tulad ng lahat ng tao, at lahat ng sandata, may isa siyang kahinaan...

At mukhang determinado si Gladiolus Amicitia na matagpuan ito.

Pagbalik mula sa dagat, kung saan iniwan muna niyang nagtatatampisaw at naghihiyawang parang mga bata ang Hari ng Lucis at kanyang pinakamatalik na kaibigan, ang unang ginawa ni Gladio ay naupo sa tabi niya.

Wala halos suot. Board shorts lang. Nakapatag sa anit ang amoy-dagat na buhok, makinang ang balat mula sa tubig-alat.

At _sobrang lapit_ _sa kanya_ ng pagkakaupo.

Sigurado si Ignis na sadya rin ito.

“Masarap ang tubig,” pambungad ni Gladio. “Ayaw mo ba talagang maligo?”

“Malamig din ang panahon,” kalmadong sagot ni Ignis, nang hindi inaangat ang tingin mula sa binabasang libro. “Gusto mo bang lahat tayo magkasipon?”

“Hindi naman,” ang agad na tugon. “Kung tutuusin, ang gusto ko lang naman e makita kang walang damit. O maski naka-speedo. Basta speedo lang, wala nang iba.”

“Alam mo,” buntung-hininga ni Ignis, “mapagod ka na. Magsasampung taon ka nang ganyan.”

“Marami akong stamina,” hirit ni Gladio, nakangisi. Hindi na ito pinansin ni Ignis, kaya naghanap siya ng ibang paraan para makuha ang atensyon ng kausap.

“Ano’ng binabasa mo?” tanong nito, habang sumisilip sa binabasang libro ni Ignis.

“Mga tula.” Pinakita ni Ignis ang cover ng anthology ng mga tula na baon niya mula pa sa Insomnia. “Pahinga muna sa balita.”

Sinipat ni Gladio ang cover ng libro. “Di ko alam na mahilig ka pala diyan,” puna nito.

“Bakit?” hamon ni Ignis. “Weird ba para sa akin?”

“Di naman. Sinong poet ang paborito mo?”

“Marami. Pero mas mahilig ako sa prewar poets...gaya ni José Corazón de Jesús.”

Inasahan niyang matatahimik na si Gladio pagkasabi niya nito. Ni minsan, hindi niya nakitaang may hawak na aklat ng mga tula si Gladio. At matagal nang wala sa uso ang prewar poetry sa Insomnia, kaya’t malabong kilala niya si José Corazón de Jesús.

Siguro naman, titigilan na siya nito.

Naupo nang prente si Gladio sa buhangin sa tabi niya, nakatingin sa malayo. Sandaling hindi ito nagsalita.

At walang pasubali ay bigla na lang tumula:

_“Kung sa mga daang nilalakaran mo,  
may puting bulaklak ang nagyukong damo  
na nang dumaan ka ay biglang tumungo  
tila nahihiyang tumunghay sa iyo...  
Irog, iya’y ako!”_

Isang saknong mula sa isang tula ni José Corazón de Jesús.

Sinambit ito ni Gladiolus Amicitia nang buong-buo, at with feelings pa!

Napatitig si Ignis sa kanya.

Putangina.

_“Kung may isang ibong tuwing takipsilim,  
nilalapitan ka at titingin-tingin,  
kung sa iyong silid masok na magiliw  
at ika’y awitan sa gabing malalim...  
Ako iyan, Giliw!”_

Pu. Tang. Ina.

Yung kahinaan ni Ignis na binanggit natin kanina? Yung Achilles’ heel niya, ika nga?

Ito yun.

Hindi pa niya ganap na alam ito tungkol sa sarili niya, kaya’t hindi niya inasahan na mangyayari ito...

Pero habang nakikinig siya kay Gladio, habang ang malalim na tinig nito’y mabagal at maramdaming umiindayog sa saliw ng mga salitang isinulat ilang dekada bago pa siya ipanganak...

May nagising sa unang pagkakataon sa loob ng dibdib ni Ignis Scientia. Isang bagay na hindi niya mapangalanan.

_“Kung tumingala ka sa gabing payapa  
at sa langit nama’y may ulilang tala  
na sinasabugan ikaw sa bintana  
ng kanyang malungkot na sinag ng luha  
Iya’y ako, Mutya!”_

Narinig na niya mula sa ibang tao na si Gladio ay may “makalaglag-panty” na boses.

Ngayon lang yata niya nakikita kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng mga taong iyon.

Pero sa totoo lang, hindi lang boses ni Gladio ang nakakapukaw ng damdamin niya. Una sa lahat, nabitag na siya nang malamang kilala ni Gladio ang isa sa kanyang mga paboritong makata...samantalang sa abot ng alaala ni Ignis ay hindi niya ipinagkakalat kung sinu-sino ang mga makatang iyon.

(Nagpanggap lang ba si Gladio ng gulat nang magtanong siya tungkol sa paboritong poet ni Ignis kanina? Matagal na ba niyang alam? Ni-research na ba niya si José Corazón de Jesús at hinanap ang isa sa mga pinakaromantikong tula nito at ni-rehearse ang pagbigkas nito hanggang maging perpekto??

(Dahil perpekto talaga. Walang kahit isang pagkakamali sa pagbigkas.)

Hindi, hindi lang ang boses ni Gladio ang nakakabighani sa kanya ngayon.

Maraming bagay.

 _“Kung ikaw’y magising sa dapit-umaga,  
isang paruparo ang iyong nakita  
na sa masetas mong didiligin sana  
ang pakpak ay wasak at nanlalamig na...  
Iya’y ako, Sinta!_”

Naroon na rin yung pagkakatitig ni Gladio sa kanya. Yung tingin na talagang _tingin_ , na abot hanggang kaluluwa.

Yung tingin na parang ikaw lang ang dapat makarinig ng tulang binibigkas nya, dahil para lang iyon sa iyo.

Dahil ikaw lang ang nag-iisang taong mahalaga sa buong mundo.

Yung mga saglit na paghinto niya bago niya ibulong ang mga salitang “Irog,” “Giliw,” “Sinta”...

At sa gitna ng paghintong iyon ay saka mo lubos na nararamdamang wala siyang ibang kausap -

Tanging ikaw.

Parang napako na ang tingin ni Ignis sa mukha ni Gladio habang ito’y nagsasalita. Ganoon ba talaga ang kulay ng mga mata niya? Kakaiba. Parang honey, at parang tsokolate, parang lahat ng matatamis na bagay...

Hindi na niya namalayan nang matapos ang tula. At matagal na pala silang nagtitinginan ni Gladio nang hindi nagpapalitan ni isang salita.

Iisang bagay lang ang nakabasag sa mood.

Nang biglang tinanong ni Gladio sa kanyang: “Nalibugan ka no?”

Biglang bagsak ang mukha ni Ignis.

_Putanginang gagong tarantadong ’to..._

Muntik na niyang masapok ang mokong. Nakapagpigil lang siya. Dahil magaling siyang magpigil. Ito ang kaisa-isang talentong maipagmamalaki niya sa buhay.

_Salaula ka bang pinalaki ng nanay mo, ganyan ka ba talaga, ha??_

“Hindi ako ang malibog dito,” protesta ni Ignis - habang umiinit ang pakiramdam ng mukha niya.

Syet. Namumula ba siya?

Sana lang hindi ito nakita ni Gladio. Lumayo na naman ito, tatawa-tawang nagbalik sa pagtingin sa dagat.

“Akala mo ba hindi ko kilala si Huseng Batute?” maangas na tanong ni Gladio. “Ano’ng palagay mo sa akin, caveman?”

_Hindi. Palagay ko sa iyo cockblocker, leche ka._

Umubo nang bahagya si Ignis para itago ang pagkaasar. Inayos ang suot na salamin sa mata. “Pasensiya ka na kung ganoon ang naging dating ng pananalita ko,” sabi niya. Kambiyo sa normal, back to business ang tono ng boses. “Hindi ko sinasadyang insultuhin ka.”

Napangiti si Gladio. Misteryosong ngiti ng tagumpay.

“Wala yun,” sagot nito. “Hindi naman ako nainsulto. In fact, salamat sa usapan nating ito, may natutuhan akong mahalaga.”

“Ano yun?” Medyo kinabahan na si Ignis dito, pero hindi pa rin niya ipinahalata.

Tumayo si Gladio. Nagpagpag ng kaunting buhangin mula sa kanyang shorts at mga binti.

“Matagal na akong naghahanap ng mga bagay na makakapagpatumba sa dakila mong poise.” Itinuon niya ang nakabubulag niyang ngiti kay Ignis. “Sa wakas, may nakita rin akong isa.”

Bago pa makahirit dito si Ignis, pinangunahan na siya ni Gladio: “Teka, balik na ako. Baka malunod yung bagong hari natin, kasalanan ko pa.”

Nagsimula nang maglakad si Gladio pabalik sa beach.

Pinanood siya ni Ignis na lumayo, habang pinag-aaralan ang mga bagong nararamdaman niya.

At pilit na ibinabalik ang katahimikan ng loob na ninakaw sa kanya.

Magaling si Ignis sa mga salita. Mabibigyan din niya ng pangalan ang mga emosyong ito balang araw.

Pero sa ngayon, ang pinakamahalagang dapat niyang gawin ay siguruhin ang isang bagay:

Kung paano hindi ulit manghina nang ganito sa susunod.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Weakness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171137) by [seaofolives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofolives/pseuds/seaofolives)




End file.
